


Routine

by SmileAndASong



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, New Avengers Vol. 1 (2004), Past Relationship(s), Post-Coital Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers-centric, Sweet Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/pseuds/SmileAndASong
Summary: On his first night in Stark Tower with the new team, Steve gets lost and accidentally mistakes Tony's bedroom for his own. Luckily for him, Tony is never opposed to a late night visit from his very best friend.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place at the start of the 2004 New Avengers series, right after the prison breakout on Ryker's. Please take some of my floor plan description of the tower with a grain of salt, mainly when I describe the location of the bedrooms. I looked through a lot of comics to try and get an idea of the tower layout, but they're all so inconsistent/vague with the backgrounds, so I definitely took some creative liberties here.
> 
> I am really not a smut writer, so I apologize if it reads awkward! This fic is also unbeta'd, so I'm also sorry for any general mistakes in writing/flow. 
> 
> The main goal of this fic was really just to write a really loving and appreciative Steve, and a very willing and eager Tony. I absolutely love the softness of the Steve and Tony relationship at the start of this run, and I really wanted to explore that time of their relationship! The sex here is honestly pretty vanilla, but that's the sort of sex I imagine them having at this point. It just makes the fallout of Civil War all the more tragic ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, thank you for taking the time to read!

“Finally!” Steve exclaimed, approaching the elevator with a relieved sigh. Twenty-four minutes later and he finally found the elevator. _“Just go down to the 77th floor for the gym, Steve!”_ sounded a lot easier in words than in practice.

It was the first night for the team in the tower and Steve had already gotten lost four times just traveling from the penthouse to the gym. Fortunately, it was late, so no one was around to see him get lost in his own ‘house’, if the 93 floor skyscraper could even count as that.

The new base was nice - it was modern, luxurious, and a true beacon of modern technology and comfort. But the more time Steve spent in it, the more he found himself missing the simplicity of the mansion and actually knowing where he was going. Steve knew this was a fleeting thought because of his current frustrated state. He was lucky to have the space, thanks to Tony's generous donation, and even more lucky to have his team back together. He had no real right to complain. In due time, he would know Stark Tower like the back of his hand.

But maybe a map would be beneficial until he got to that point.

When the elevator doors opened, he was greeted by a picturesque New York at night, looking deceptively serene.

Steve took in the sight, smiling as he recalled how excited Tony had been earlier when he spoke so animatedly about amazing views from the penthouse at night. He hadn't been wrong, the view was absolutely phenomenal - almost as phenomenal as the man who designed the building.

His smile dropped into a frown the more he thought of Tony. In his old routine back at the mansion, this was normally the point in the night where he would be heading to Tony’s room, now that the rest of the team had gone to sleep. But tonight, that would not be the case tonight; he was just going to go to his own room, alone. 

Since reforming the team and moving in, Tony had made no inclination that he wanted to resume that part of their relationship. As much as Steve wanted to pick up where they had left off, Tony had been hesitant enough about joining the team at all. Steve knew he couldn’t press his luck too much.

He forced himself away from the warm, placid feeling the living room gave him, reluctantly continuing his trudge to his cold and lonely bedroom. He tried to dismiss any further thoughts of Tony, an effort he knew would prove fruitless. It always did. 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he approached a collection of seemingly identical-looking doors, not one of them standing out in the slightest.

Steve had already forgotten which room was his.

Steve groaned in frustration, mentally kicking himself for not paying more attention to what Tony had said earlier about the tower's layout. He attempted to think logically about which door it could be. Back at the mansion, his room had been the first door on the right. He knew as much as Tony didn’t like to admit it, he was very sentimental for cute little details, so he wouldn’t put it past him to assign Steve a similar room. It was worth a shot regardless.

He gripped the handle, quietly opening the door in case he was wrong and someone was in there sleeping. Upon opening the door, he was greeted with nothing out of the ordinary; the lights were on, the bed was still made like he had left it earlier, and most importantly, no one else was there. Perfect. 

Steve didn’t bother with a shower or putting his clothes in the hamper. He simply stripped down to his boxers, shut off the lights, and climbed into the king-sized bed. What a pleasant surprise. One luxury he’d never complain about as a massive super-soldier was a big bed. 

Just as he started to feel himself drifting off, an unexpected noise caught his attention. Most people would shrug it off as nothing; homes made creeky noises all the time. But in the superhero line of work, one unexpected sound at night was often a recipe for disaster. He could never have fully let his guard down, no matter how tired he was.

He sat up quietly, now listening intently. He soon recognized the sound to be footsteps coming from the double doors by the dresser, assumably the bathroom. Someone was in there. Before he even had time to think of a rational reason as to why this was, the door swung open and a figure stepped out, unidentifiable due to the darkness of the room.

Maybe it was because he was a bit on edge from everything that happened at Ryker’s earlier, or maybe it was because Stark Tower was still so foreign to him, or maybe it was because he was so exhausted, but Steve’s reaction to a simple noise was definitely overblown.

In the blink of an eye, Steve was out of the bed and had the mystery person in his grasp and pinned against the wall of the bathroom. 

“Alright, what’s the big i-” Steve began, pausing once he got a good look at the ‘dangerous threat’, now visible thanks to the bathroom lighting. “Tony?”

Tony looked up at Steve, honestly seeming more amused than he did scared. He smirked. “Well, good evening to you too. Not that I don’t appreciate the visit and all, but why are you attacking me in my room at one in the morning?”

“Your room? I thought this was my...” Steve began, far too embarrassed to finish what he was going to say.

Tony shook his head. “No, you’re one floor lower. That’s where most of the personal living quarters are, well, except for mine. Sorry to be a diva and get the only room in the penthouse, but I did technically put this place together before we reformed the team.”

“Right...you did mention that earlier, I just forgot.” Steve honestly didn't recall, but he didn't need Tony to know how much he had been staring at him as opposed to actively listening to what he was saying earlier. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Steve, it was an easy mistake to make. You’re pretty much in the same room as this one, just one floor lower. So you had the right idea?” Tony reassured, smiling. “First door on the right, just like the mansion.”

Steve returned Tony's smile. At least he had been right about Tony remembering that detail. “The perfect location, always able to be the first one out when trouble strikes. Thanks for remembering.”

“Hey, anytime.” Tony’s gaze shifted to the hand that was still firmly gripping onto his robe and shoulder. “Would you maybe mind letting go of me now that you know I’m not here to take you out in your sleep?” 

It was only then that Steve realized he was still gripping Tony and that they were only mere inches apart. “Oh! Yeah, of course, sorry...again.” He released his hold immediately, taking a step back. 

“Nothing to be sorry about. Wouldn’t be the first time you had me up against a wall anyway,” Tony recalled, his tone seeming almost flirty. Almost, though unfortunately still not enough for Steve to confidently distinguish whether or not it was a serious advance.

Steve awkwardly shuffled past Tony, slipping back in the bedroom to gather his things. “Sorry, didn’t mean to throw my dirty clothes on your floor.”

“Stop apologizing, will you?” Tony teased, shrugging off his robe to reveal he was just in his boxers. A familiar sight to Steve and a desirable one, too. “You got the bed all warm for me, I should be thanking you.”

“Thanking me for attacking you in the middle of the night? Whatever suits you, Stark.” Steve stood back up, shoving his old clothes under his arms. Maybe he should have put them on, he was only wearing his underwear. 

But then again, so was Tony.

“Hey, here’s a question for you,” Tony began. “You know how earlier today you were saying the Avengers were assembled again by fate? Well, was it the same fate that brought you to my bedroom tonight?”

“No, it was confusion over this massive building and my being too tired to remember anything,” Steve stated matter-of-factly, unsure if Tony was being serious or joking.

“Ever the charmer, Captain,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “Alright, I’ll be blunt then - I don’t mind if you spend the night here. In fact, I don’t mind in the slightest.”

Steve knew what Tony meant by ‘spend the night’. With the two of them, it was never just sleeping. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? I don’t want you to think that I wanted to reform the Avengers because I missed, well, ‘spending the night’ with you.”

“Of course I know that. This isn’t me trying to belittle the new team either. Even if I do have my reservations, I trust your judgment as I said earlier. And frankly, I /have/ missed it all, including our many late nights together...” Tony began, a knowing smirk forming on his face. "You can’t tell me you don't feel the same, I saw the way you were looking at me earlier. Subtlety was never your strong suit.”

“Not yours either…” Steve stepped closer to Tony, closing the already slight gap between them. “The team comes first, Tony. Our drama can’t get in the way.”

“You don’t have to remind me of the rules. I know them, and I always respect them. This isn’t the first time we’ve picked up after a break.” Tony’s arms wrapped around Steve’s lower waist and he locked eyes with him. “Now, where exactly was it that we left off?”

With that, Steve didn't need any more convincing. This was what they both wanted, what they both needed - the usual routine.

“If I recall, it was right about here.” Steve leaned in and kissed him deeply. Tony responded as expected, moaning in a long and drawn out fashion. He deepened the kiss, already prodding Steve’s mouth for entrance with the tip of his tongue. It was predictable and Steve loved it. It was exactly the familiarity he had been craving. His hands moved downward from Tony’s waist to his hips, gripping them to hoist him up. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, welcoming the invitation to move to the bed.

Steve dropped him gently, only then pulling back from the passionate kissing. He took a moment to admire Tony, sprawled out and ready for him on the bed. It was a sight he never tired of. “God, you’re beautiful.”

“And you’re a sap. Come on, let’s get to it,” Tony said, always a bit pushy in the bedroom; in his defense, it had been awhile since their last time.

“Come on, just a little patience?” Steve breathed into Tony’s ear, nipping on the lobe, and then kissing it softly. He moved down to pepper more kisses on his jawline and neck, while his hands became reacquainted with Tony’s body. He eagerly felt him up with gentle and sensual caresses on his neck, his prominent collarbones, his broad chest, and his slender waist, leaving a kiss after each spot he touched. He was pleased when Tony responded as expected to all of his touches, his face flushed with desire, breath hitching at each spot Steve’s hands grazed over. It was nice to know he could still elicit the same thrills out of Tony, that he still knew exactly where and how to touch to drive him wild.

Steve pressed his final kiss on Tony's stomach. He sat back up, his lips moving against Tony's ear. “Lube,” He breathed out gruffly, his own eagerness getting the better of him now, patience be damned. 

Tony huffed when he had to pull away even for just a split second. He reached for the bottle in the nightstand drawer and handed it over, his own erection ‘coincidentally’ pressing against Steve’s, creating some much needed friction between them. 

Steve gasped, shifting to situate himself between his legs, grinding himself into Tony as much as the fabric of their boxers would allow. Another long, drawn-out moan slipped out of Tony; Steve had missed his theatrics. 

“How do you want me?”

Steve considered Tony’s question. It was a hard decision, as there were so many ways he loved to have Tony. But he had a favorite for sure. “On your back the whole time. I want to watch you, see how you react to me...that’s what I’ve missed the most.”

Tony wiggled out of his boxers and Steve followed suit and did the same. He assumed the position Steve requested, looking right at him with that same knowing smirk. “Sappy Cap strikes again.”

“How’s this for sap?” He quickly coated his fingers with lube and then abruptly shoved not one, but two, right in Tony’s ass, earning a sweet and surprised cry from the genius as he twisted them into the tight space.

“Holy /shit/, Steve! A little warning next time?” Tony complained, but hardly minded based on how he eagerly pressed down on Steve’s fingers, enthusiastic as ever.

“You said you wanted me to get to it, didn’t you?” Steve asked, slipping a third finger inside, this time more carefully. He increased the speed of his fingers, all three working in unison to see to it that Tony was nice and spread. He knew Tony liked it rougher, but he didn’t want to move overly fast. He wanted to be certain that he was prepared appropriately so it wouldn’t be painful when they fucked; Steve was ever the generous lover. 

Of course, that didn’t mean he was going to deny him just a little bit of dirty teasing.

He adjusted his fingers carefully for one last thrust, arching it at just the right angle to brush along his prostate. One of the benefits of having been intimate for so long was that he knew exactly where all of Tony’s favorite spots were. He knew exactly how to get Tony to make the sweetest of sounds for him.

Tony gasped loudly, rocking his hips against Steve’s fingers. “I was wondering when you were going to find it. For a second I thought you’d forgotten.”

“Do I /ever/ forget?” Steve pulled out in case Tony got too carried away with just his fingers. They still had to get to the main event. Immediately after pulling out, Tony began to squirm impatiently underneath him, already panting with hot and heavy breaths. Steve reached down to kiss him, quelling any protests or whines before they escaped from Tony's lips. “You’re so needy tonight...I guess it really has been awhile.”

“Mmm, please…” Tony begged. Not common, but not completely out of character for him, and certainly not a bad thing for Steve to hear at all. “Please, Steve. I want it...been so long, I need it.”

“What do you need?” Steve gripped Tony’s hips and rubbed at them softly, his grip gradually tightening to a steady hold as he prepared to give him exactly what he was about to ask for.

Tony’s whimpered, any composure he had faltering because of the anticipation of what was to come next. As always, he was good, he maintained enough patience to answer the question.

Steve knew Tony Stark well enough to know that he would /never/ give up an opportunity to tell him exactly what he wanted.

“Your cock, I want it, want it so fucking bad. Please, Steve…”

Steve smiled sweetly, lining himself up with Tony. “I never can say no to you. It’s good to have you back, shellhead.”

“Good to be back, winghead.”

Steve pushed himself into Tony, developing a quick rhythm right away as his hips rolled relentlessly into his lover. The quick speed wasn’t a result of his own impatience, no, this was exactly how he knew Tony liked it. Tony hated being fucked slowly, he never had the patience for it. Everything about him and his lifestyle was fast-paced, it suited his character to crave a fucking that was the same speed.

“More...please, go harder.” 

Steve nodded at the request, amplifying the intensity of his rhythm. He watched as Tony's breathing grew heavy, his eyes glossy with pleasure, and his expression one of sheer bliss. He was looking at Steve as if he was the greatest thing in the universe. 

For a brief moment, Tony’s look was convincing enough to make Steve feel like he was.

Tony tried to slide his hand around his cock to pump himself in time with Steve’s thrusts. This was typical of him around this point, when he was getting overwhelmed and impatient for his orgasm. Normally, Steve didn’t mind and encouraged it, but this time he had other plans.

“Don’t.” Steve’s motions came to an abrupt halt. He reached down, gently removing Tony’s hand off his own cock. “I want to make you come on my own tonight. Please?”

Tony looked at him with skepticism, an expression Steve knew all too well, both in the battlefield and bedroom. “Fine.” He was pouting; a grown man and he was pouting. Rich kids.

Steve pulled himself out so only the tip of his cock was still in his asshole. “After all of this time and you still doubt me...you should know by now that I /always/ deliver.”

Tony opened his mouth, likely to complain, but before the words could even get out, Steve thrust in hard. He brought himself in fully with one swift and powerful motion, his hips angled perfectly so that, much like with his fingers earlier, the tip of his cock was able to hit Tony's prostate. While Steve did relish in the routine nature of their relationship, this was undoubtedly something new and unexpected for them. He loved it.

Based on the way Tony screamed from under him, he loved it too. The scream was intoxicating, so loud that Steve was willing to bet it challenged the legitimacy of the soundproof walls he only vaguely recalled Tony bragging about earlier. Steve nearly came from the scream alone. He forced himself to refrain, managing to get in a few more strong thrusts for Tony. He always wanted to give him more, Tony deserved it.

With a powerful cry of his own, though paling in comparison to the beautiful wail that Tony had unleashed prior, Steve finally came. Like clockwork, Tony reached his own orgasm immediately after. Steve always tried to come first so he could appreciate the sight that was Tony coming under him, his ass now full of dick and Steve’s come. It was truly a modern marvel. 

He pulled out once they were both spent, his arms wrapping right around Tony to bring him close. “Are you going to go take a shower?” Tony usually didn’t stay and cuddle for too long after. Steve knew he hated the feeling of being cover in lube and come.

“No, I’ll wait till morning…” Tony mused, reaching up to card his hand through Steve’s hair, which was now slightly damp with sweat, from both his workout and the sex.

Steve gleefully pressed into the touch of Tony’s calloused fingertips. “Really? Well, that’s not like you.”

“Yeah? That ending was a surprise, a /very/ welcome surprise,” Tony teased, chuckling. “It was great. Maybe next time we could do something even hotter…”

Steve chuckled, unsurprised that Tony was already looking for more, the man was near insatiable. He didn’t mind at all, he was just happy at the prospect of there being more opportunities to have him. 

Maybe getting into a routine at the tower was going to be easier than he had thought.

He yawned, his exhaustion finally catching up with him. “Alright, let’s get to sleep. That is what I technically came in here for.”

Tony settled against Steve’s chest, right in the crook of his neck; it was always his favorite spot when they were getting ready to sleep. “Don’t blame me, blame fate. I told you, it brought you here tonight.”

“Yeah, I guess it did,” Steve agreed, watching Tony’s eyes shut.

“Mmm...works in funny ways, doesn’t it?” Were Tony’s last words before he fell asleep; Steve didn’t say anything, but he did silently agree. 

Fate certainly did work in funny ways. Funny, beautiful ways.


End file.
